


The Pyrotechnician From Hell

by Ooflord21000



Category: RWBY, Team Fortress 2
Genre: Gen, Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:47:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27744724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ooflord21000/pseuds/Ooflord21000
Summary: There is always a greater evil, there is always something worse out there, and on this day, such a being has awakened on Remnant, in a back alley of Vale. This creature had simply appeared in one of the safest places on the planet. This creature, was the Pyro. -Oneshot-
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	The Pyrotechnician From Hell

The world of Remnant was full of dangerous, demonic creatures. The creatures were known as the Grimm, the Grimm were evil little buggers that followed the negative emotions of people and faunus (animal people) alike. However, there is always a greater evil, there is always something worse out there, and on this day, such a being has awakened on Remnant, in a back alley of Vale. This creature had simply appeared in one of the safest places on the planet. The thing wore a white, rubber GP-5 gas mask, if you were to look into its eyes you would simply see the void. Its suit was a heavily burnt, red asbestos suit that covered its entire body, along its chest it wore a bandolier with two incendiary grenades. Attached to its arms and legs were snapped chains that had failed their job at containing the beast. On its back, as some kind of sick joke, was a slightly burnt, brightly colored wind up piano with a trumpet attachment on the top, that was playing childish music. In the creature's hands lay what looked like a golden Flamethrower with the golden head of a robot chained to it. In a holster lied a modified flare gun, it had chipped orange paint on the front of the barrel, under the barrel was a grip that went unused normally. On its back, besides the childrens toy, was a bloody rake with bent prongs. To top the whole demon off, there was an upside down cross made up of two miniature, golden fire axes. This was the demon that wouldn't die, the thing arguably worse then the Grimm, the terror of the badlands, it was known simply as… The Pyro.

Every living thing in Remnant had every hair briefly stand on end the second the thing came into existence. All of the Grimm within forty kilometers felt fear for the first time, which translated to Salem instantly becoming aware of it. Everyone who had an extremely good connection to the world would have been knocked out due to the sheer amount of wrongness 'Pyro' generated simply by existing. However, the effect of it simply being there soon faded, but the world would never be the same again, for one thing was for sure, there would soon be a lot more ashes.

World P.O.V

Pyro slowly began to wake up, the only signs of this being a slight twitch. Pyro soon regained enough control of its body to begin moving, it quickly forced itself onto its feet. Now, instead of being confused about its new surroundings, Pyro simply turned to the nearest building and kicked in the door. Inside of the building was an entire platoon of new White Fang recruits, two huntsmen in training, one notorious criminal, and an Atlesian Paladin. Pyro quickly slung its shiny flamethrower to point at the crowd, and before anyone could even comprehend that it might not just be a threat, it pulled the trigger, releasing a giant cloud of flame onto the unexpecting, auraless White Fang recruits, and they suffered one of the most gruesome deaths imaginable. The orange haired man, or baby to the Pyro, climbed into his mech, but before he could close it back up, a flare smashed directly into his face with enough force to smash his aura. He was still alive though, he quickly slammed the cockpit shut, just in time to contain the detonation of the flare, blowing a hole through his stomach, granting him a slow, painful death. The pyro was unfazed by the gurgling screams, and pleas for mercy, he was more focused on the strange weapon with the ribbon that had just embedded itself in its chest. It quickly grabbed the ribbon before it could free itself, dragging the user in.

Blake's P.O.V

My eyes widened as the man pulled me closer to him, using my own weapon against me, I quickly kicked off of his chest, sending me back a few feet, as well as knocking the man off balance. As I turned to face him, my eyes widened, his eyes, no, its goggles, simply showed me the void, before I could think about the information I had just gathered, the thing swung a blood stained rake at me, I dodged, leaving a shadow clone in my place. It stood staring at where the shadow clone had been, looking very confused as to what just happened. It shrugged of all things, then brought its flamethrower to torch the escaping recruits, that made me sick. How could anything with a conscious willingly burn faunus who were trying to escape, how could anything be so evil as to grant one of the most painful deaths to innocent people? Sun jumped at the creature, slamming his staff on the creature's shoulder, the thing dropped its flamethrower, stumbling forward.

I realised that it was a trick too late to tell Sun, the creature spun around, slamming the barrel of its flare gun into his jaw, before Sun could react, a flare was fired directly into his chest. Sun luckily managed to throw the flare away before it could explode. The creature brought its rake around, slamming the gardening tool into Sun's leg, knocking him over. The creature was about to stomp on Sun's head, but before it could, a bullet slammed into its shoulder, forcing the creature forward, slamming it into the floor. Even in the extreme heat and smoke, I could still see Ruby hop onto the ground. I walked up to the grounded creature, I sighed in relief, it was bleeding, that meant it wasn't unkillable. The creature suddenly grabbed its flamethrower, twirling around to point it at Ruby. I quickly slammed an aura infused kick into the side of its arm, sending the flamethrower flying away, clattering on the ground a few meters away. The creature looked at me, before bringing its empty hands up to face me, before I could figure out what was about to happen, a ball of fire erupted out of its hands, parting over my aura. That single attack had taken away half of my aura. I flew back, slamming into a wall. I soon saw Yang, Wiess, and Neptune run into the building, before I could get up to help them, a flare slammed into my leg, shattering my aura and femur all at once.

Yang's P.O.V

Neptune and I both slammed through the wall of the burning warehouse at about the same time as Weiss, just in time to see the 'thing' as Blake called it, fire a flare into her leg. I launched forward, using the recoil of Ember Celica to send myself flying into it, slamming my fist into the things stomach, sending it flying into a wall hard enough to crack the wall, the thing forced itself out of the indent in the wall, bring a rake to face me, but instead of charging, it threw it. I easily blocked it, but by the time I looked back, it had already drawn its flare gun, but instead of aiming it at me, it aimed it beside me, I tilted my head, but then my eyes widened, it was aiming at Ruby. I moved to take the hit, but the flare had already past me. Crescent Rose was mainly built to keep on the offensive, it could block, but it couldn't block a flare that was moving at the speed of a rocket. Time seemed to slow as the flare rocketed towards Ruby, her aura was the weakest on the team, from what I've already seen, a hit like that wouldn't break her aura, but it would be close, before it could hit however, a burst of ice dust hit it, I silently thanked Weiss. The thing had grabbed its flamethrower, but currently it was standing still staring at the ground, tracing its view, it was looking at the flarcicle.

The thing let out what sounded like a strangled scream of hatred, it then whipped around to face directly at Weiss. Doing a strange gesture with its hands, its flamethrower evaperated along with its rake, the ashes floated around before they reassembled into different shapes. Its flamethrower reassembled into a retro-futuristic ray blunderbuss with some copper parts, it had a red canister stamped with a strange crest. Its rake reassembled into a black axe that kinda looked like it was made out of a volcano. It aimed its flamethrower at Weiss, she was ready to dodge it, what none of us expected was the flamethrower to fire plasma, it was way too fast for Weiss to dodge, the blue plasma parted over her aura, but that didn't stop the heat. Her scream will haunt me for the rest of my life. The creature whipped around, bringing its axe to block a hit from Sun's staff, or so I thought. The axe sliced through the staff like butter, slamming into Sun's already weakened aura, slicing through aura, flash, bone and brain just as easily as his staff, he couldn't even scream.

It turned around to face us bringing its flamethrower to face us, but before it could end us, a crack of a rifle sent a bullet into its head, knocking it to the ground. I looked behind me to see a wide eyed Neptune, holding his rifle. As soon as the thing hit the ground, the flames in the building quickly lost size, shrinking into embers, it was like that thing was what was keeping the flames alive. I slowly walked up to the thing, but I wish I hadn't, the thing was still alive, I could hear its muffled breathing. I jumped back as its weapons evaporated, the ashes mixing with the remains of the dead that I just now realised coated the floor. The creature shifted, it turned over so it was facing the floor, then it shakily forced itself up. It then turned around, staring at us, I noticed the ashes far too late, the thing brought up a normal flare gun, firing it at me. The flare hurt way less than the sledge hammer it brought down on my head, just like that the flames started up again, but that gave me an idea. "Ruby! Distract it!" I yelled, I then booked it to a ladder, I could hear Ruby fighting with it, as well as Neptune by the sound of it. I climbed onto the unstable second floor, slowly inching my way to the area right above the thing. Once I got there, I punched the floor, sending a support beam flying down to the second floor, I heard the sound of tearing flesh. I jumped down the hole I made in the floor, seeing if my plan worked, thankfully it did, the thing was pinned to the floor, the support beam had pierced its back and the floor, keeping it there like some kind of kebab.

With the help of Ruby and Neptune, we pulled all of the survivors out of the building, it was at this moment that the cops arrived, we quickly told them what had happened, thankfully they believed us, because not a minute later, the thing slammed the door open, exiting the building with its flamethrower in hand, and a support beam through its torso. The cops opened fire on it, numerous bullets ripping through its body. The fire stopped, the cops weapons likely running out of ammo. Then, to everyone's horror, it took a step forward, then another, and then it collapsed onto the ground, its flamethrower evaporating. I thanked whatever god was looking over me at that moment.

**Author's Note:**

> To show you the power of Flex Tape, I sawed this Monkey in half!


End file.
